Filthy Purebloods
by Fortunesfool315
Summary: A plunge into the lives of the Death Eaters.  Who is truly on what side? Will four Death Eaters change it all? Why am I so bad at summaries? OC/SS and OC/LM.  R&R for continuation, no flames This is co-authored with Cassie1521 find her on fictionpress


Filthy Purebloods

"FRED! GEORGE! IF I FIND ONE MORE EXTENDABLE EAR, I'LL SHOVE IT RIGHT-" Mrs. Weasley's shouts echoed in the dimly-lit corridors, the young Gryffindors upstairs spied and snickered, Tonks running around hexing pixies and tripping over umbrellas, and dozens of witches and wizards crowded in the kitchen plotting against the darkest wizard of all time-a scene typical of 12 Grimmauld Place during the last of the hot summer days. Downstairs the murmurs of the Order of the Phoenix circled the humid air of the kitchen and hung there amongst witty banters and other discords of the sort, all topped off with the bellows of Molly Weasley telling everyone to stuff it.

"We can't keep Harry out of it forever, Molly," Sirius retorted smugly to her demands. She turned abruptly to him. Against piercing eyes, her red hair appeared to flare for a moment.

"And who do you think you are, Sirius? His father? You're not James! And neither is he!" Between her raging at the children and countering Sirius looked somewhat taken aback by her quip.

"He's the one in the midst of all this ruckus! Someone might as well tell him **why** the entire wizarding world hates him at the moment. Besides, I'm the closest he's got to family. I say we tell him," he huffed and slammed the front two legs of the chair he was sitting on the floor in indignation, no longer tilting in the chair arrogantly.

"How touchingly paternal, Black. Perhaps Potter would like to become an outlaw like his godfather as well while he's at it or, better yet, a housekeeper-more fitting," Severus sneered. The glint in his eye showed more pain then malice, whereas the aloof Gryffindor at the opposite end of the table seemed to conclude the latter.

"That's enough, **Snivellus**," Sirius spat, standing up from his seat jerkily.

Severus opened his mouth to respond with a likely acidic jeer, but the sound of a hand slamming the stable forestalled him. A young woman stood up slowly. Placing her palms firmly onto the table, she balanced the weight of her lithe frame on her arms as she looked down at the boards of the dining table and heaved a great sigh.

"Gentlemen," she began in a soft but clearly irritated voice. She brought a lace-gloved hand to her right temple before shooting a glare at the house's owner and promptly plastering a fake smile on.

"Is this childish bickering really necessary?" The room, still crowded with people, was now quiet. She chanced a cautious look at Severus who smirked at realizing that there was no hesitation in her voice, despite the rage hanging in the air.

Sirius rolled his eyes and Snape sent her a menacing moue which, to his astounding surprise, she returned with fervor; he smirked inwardly. They continued with the meeting at last, addressing matters of the Dark Lord's weapon, hearing Professor Snape's reports, and initiating commentary until Dumbledore simply raised a hand to the air. All went silent.

"A word, Severus, if you please."

The Order members began to clear out as Severus steered his way to the corner of the foyer where Dumbledore stood. However, he was greeted not only by the Headmaster but the young woman from earlier stood beside him, now sporting a dainty smile rather than her previous grimace.

"Hello, Severus," Albus greeted him with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes that continued to hide behind his half-moon spectacles; he looked to his left arm at the girl.

"This is Evangeline Selwyn." Severus immediately understood that she was the daughter of his fellow death eater Selwyn. He gave her a curt nod of acknowledgment. The woman brought her delicate hands up to her chocolate locks, nervously twirling the length around her fingers as she flashed him another soft smile, now more tentative.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor Snape."

"Miss Selwyn is going to be taking up post with you on both fronts as of this meeting. She'll be our new Magical Cultures and Languages professor," Albus smiled again knowingly. But Severus didn't understand. Both fronts? If she would be working at school what is the other that he's referring to?

"I hope to give you both more details when we get back to school. Oh! And Miss Selwyn, you'll be pleased to know that Miss Davenport has also taken up post as the new Astronomy teacher." At this, Professor Snape looked down with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Joy."

"Indeed." Albus muttered under his breath, with a look of bemusement at the pair.

"Evangeline!" Cassandra screamed as her best friend poked her brown curled head into her friend's new office in the Astronomy Tower. Cassie laid down the serpent ornament she'd been trying to place on her shelf, and went to hug her beaming friend.

"I'm so excited to be starting this term!" Evangeline, her usual effervescent self, bubbled over with happiness, nearly skipping past the dirty blonde and resting her hand on the serpent. "Having issues with placing him, are you? Such a beautiful little thing."

Cassandra laughed, and nodded her affirmation. "He's been finicky ever since we got here, and has made it impossible for me to place him."

"He has a gender?" Evie eyed her friend with a grin. "You're such a Slytherin."

"You've caught me, and I'll admit it with pride." Cassie bent to give an extremely over exaggerated bow, her black robes rustling, causing the green and silver lacing to glint in the sun from the open windows. Just then though, the door burst open with a slam that caused both girls to jump.

"Where the bloody hell is Professor Sinistra?" A man who both women knew and recognized within seconds burst in, his usually composed face contorted by anger. Evangeline merely smirked, and turned to the shelves to place the serpent, leaving Cassandra to deal.

"I'd advise you to watch your language, Malfoy." Cassandra said with a sarcastic smile. "And, if you wish to know any information you'll address me in a manner more fitting to someone of your station."

Lucius sneered, completely taken aback by the witch's comments. His fury hadn't abated, and he was not going to let this woman stand in his way.

"Where is the Professor?" He snarled, tapping his cane against the ground.

"I am she." Cassandra curtsied mockingly, letting her wavy hair cascade over her shoulders, the blonde highlights shimmering in the sun.

Lucius glared at the woman who had risen to meet his gaze with a fiery one of her own. Evie had turned to watch the exchange with a smirk. Studying the features of her face, Lucius realized that he knew her vaguely.

"Are you, Ms. Davenport?" he queried, looking past her to her friend for some confirmation.

"She is." Evangeline piped in, downright amused by the play of events. Cassandra shot a look at her, but Evie simply smirked in response. Lucius cleared his throat awkwardly, straightening up and adjusting his emerald cravat in a dignified manner.

"May we help you, sir?" Cassandra raised a single brow, now crossing her arms. Evie threw her head back in dainty laughter as she crossed the room with open arms, warmly embracing Lucius as she reached the opposite end of the office.

"Good to see you, Dear," Lucius announced, smirking at Cassandra over Evie's shoulder and desperately trying to avoid having his eye poked out by the large and frilly bow that currently pinned back tendrils of Evie's hay-colored hair.

"I am both displeased and terribly effervescent-"

"You're always effervescent, Evie," Cassandra's interjection went unnoticed by her companion though not to Lucius who snickered inaudibly.

"-to tell you that Professor Sinistra is no longer teaching here-bad Kelpie incident, I'm afraid," Evie continued. "However….Miss Cassandra Davenport will finally take up post at Hogwarts this year," she finished with a brilliant grin.

"Pleasure." With a curt nod Lucius acknowledged Cassandra who mirrored his moue with Slytherinesque pride. The stillness of the room did not brighten their introduction nor would any further jeers from Cassandra and Lucius. Instead, she switched subjects, still curious about the previous turn of events.

"You two know each other?" She was still slightly surprised at the situation even if her emotional mask did not portray it. It was Lucius's turn to chuckle a bit. Evie smiled sweetly and turned to face her friend which made her soft blue skirts twirl around her.

"Well aside from certain…." Evie trailed off distantly, looking down ever so slightly at her left forearm before she tore herself from her thoughts. "In short, I suppose you could just call us very good friends."

"Oh Godric, please tell me your not-"

Evie merely cocked her head looking rather befuddled and clearly not understanding her implication, whereas Lucius instantly retorted.

"No! Bloody hell no, we're not fucking**.** We're cousins and I'm not one for incest." Evie blushed up to her last chromosome and crossed her arms.

"Language, Mr. Malfoy!"

"Well, thank you, Lucius, for that lovely remark. Am I really that miserable?" She sighed without waiting for an answer, "I'll leave that to every other woman on the planet, Dear." Evie offered him a devilish smirk. At this point Casandra merely continued to pinch the bridge of her nose, not at all shocked at the series of events passed seeing as she knew her Slytherin mates too well.

"Ah yes, I almost had forgotten. I am supposed to be nice to my friends, aren't I? Then again I'm not any good at empathy. Would you perhaps settle for a bit of sarcasm?" He was looking at Evie, but the other replied.

"Please, Malfoy, my bloody soul was removed to make room for all this sarcasm. Now what is it that you want?"


End file.
